The prior art regarding this invention arises from distinct areas not heretofore combined to create new and useful formula sets or new and useful improvements thereof regarding Immunity Enhancing Supplements for Lung Support.
This invention relates to the evolving science that several lung disorders are believed to be characterized by low glutathione levels. Glutathione is involved in numerous vital processes. Low glutathione levels have been implicated in inflammatory lung disorders and have been linked to abnormalities in the lung surfactant system and can cause abnormalities in the epithelial lining fluid. Reduced glutathione levels are a risk factor for chronic diseases1. Glutathione levels reduce naturally as we age; elderly people may then be at risk because of a decreased capacity to maintain many metabolic and detoxification reactions mediated by glutathione2. The key ingredient in this invention, N-Acetyl Cysteine, increases intercellular glutathione and has been shown to reduce the number of infectious bacteria in chronic bronchitis caused by smoking. N-Acetyl Cysteine is a better source of glutathione than taking glutathione itself because less than half of supplemental glutathione gets out of the digestive system and into the body. In addition, N-Acetyl Cysteine is a powerful antioxidant, antitoxin and immune support substance.
Albert M. Fleischner, Ph.D., has a doctorate in Pharmaceutical Chemistry from Rutgers University and has had over thirty years experience in the pharmaceutical industry with firms such as Schering-Plough Corporation, Roberts Pharmaceutical Corporation, Lehn & Fink Division of Sterling Drugs, Bradley Pharmaceutical Corporation, Amerchol Division of CPC and the Goen Group companies. He has a number of published papers and two previously granted patents and has several patents pending.
Not only do the lungs enable us to breathe, but in doing so they help the body eliminate waste gasses. When air is pulled in through the nose and mouth, it enters the trachea and moves down to the broncus, which divide into left and right bronchial tubes. These tubes carry air into the lungs where it is further divided into alveoli, little air sacs, which hold oxygen. As blood flows into the lungs through the capillaries, it brings with it carbon dioxide and other waste gasses. The carbon dioxide and waste gasses switch places with the oxygen as you breathe and the waste gasses are eliminated as you exhale. The oxygen is then distributed throughout the body.